Jung Ho Seok's
by Can You Save Me
Summary: kisah cinta seorang idol tidak selamanya menyenangkan, dan itu terjadi pada seorang Jung Hoseok. Idol dari group BTS, itu memiliki kisah cinta yang tak mengenakan. Dan pada suatu waktu, seorang fan, atau entah sesaeng fan, datang dan kembali mengingatkan masa lalunya. Siapa dia? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu masa lalunya? Jhope bts jin namjoon yoongi taehyung jimin jungkook bap junhong


[Jung Ho Seok's]

Disclaimer : Jung Ho Seok serta member dari BTS dan BAP hanya milik tuhan, keluarganya, juga masing masing dari mereka. Author hanya memiliki OC dan jalannya cerita.

Main Cast :

J-Hope BTS a.k.a Jung Ho Seok

OC a.k.a Ryu Ni Ta

Lead Cast :

Member Of BTS

Yoo Young Jae and Choi Jun Hong Of BAP

Gendre :

Fan Fiction - Romance - Friendship

Warn :

Idol Life - OOC

[Jung Ho Seok's]

Ditengah kehangatan musim semi kota Gwang-Ju, nampak dua muda mudi yang tengah menikmati mekarnya cherry blossom. Keduanya tengah duduk bersampingan di bangku taman. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, dengan sang pria yang diketahui bernama Jung Ho Seok. Ho Seok hanya menyadarkan bagian kepalanya pada punggung kursi dengan mata yang terpejam. Sedangkan sang wanita hanya memutar mutar kelopak bunga cherry blossom (bunga sakura) dilengannya. Tak lama, Ho Seok bangun dan menegapkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi .. Ada apa? Aneh sekali melihat mu mengajak ku kencan, setelah satu bulan lamanya hanya fokus dengan dunia mu dan tidak memperdulikan ku." Buka Ho Seok.

Sang wanita mengkat wajahnya dan menatap langit cerah dihadapannya, "Oppa (panggilan untuk wanita pada pria yang lebih tua), aku ingin menyelasikannya."

Ho Seok memandang heran kekasihnya ini, "Menyelesaikan apa? Tugas akhir mu?"

"Ani-yo. (Tidak)" Jawab nya.

"Masalah masalah mu?"

"Ani-yo. (Tidak)" Lagi lagi yang menggeleng.

Ho Seok terdiam, hingga tak lama kedua maniknya membola seketika, "Ya! Apa maksud mu?! Kau ingin menyelesaikan hidup mu?! Bu-bunuh diri? Itu tidak baik."

Sang wanita kini memandang Ho Seok dengan kesal, "Kau ingin agar aku mati, oppa?"

"Huh? O-oh, bukan? Shireo (Tidak untuk penolakan) .. Tentu saja tidak." Ho Seok gelagapan.

"Maksud ku .. Aku ingin menyelesaikan hubungan kita." Ucap sang wanita final.

Ho Seok terdiam, dia mematung di tempatnya. Apa? Apa yang baru saja kekasih atau wanita dihadapannya ini bilang? Menyelsaikan hubungan katanya?

"Wae-yo (kenapa)? Wae .. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Lirih Ho Seok, sungguh, ia tidak bisa marah, ia begitu mencintai gadis dihadapannya ini.

Wanita tadi segera berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti Ho Seok, "Aku memilih untuk meninggalkan mu, karena aku telah memilih untuk bersamanya."

Wanita tadi menjulurkan jari telunjuk nya pada Ho Seok, ah, aniyo, bukan pada Ho Seok, melainkan pada pemuda jangkung dibelakang Ho Seok yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Ho Seok terdiam kembali, dia sungguh tak menyukai situasi seperti ini.

"Dia, * .. Oppa, kau harus tahu, aku meninggalkan mu bukan karena aku tak suka pada mu, aku hanya lebih mencintainya. Dia pacar ku selama satu bulan ini." Ucap wanita yang kini telah bersetatus sebagai mantan kekasih seorang Jung Ho Seok.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa karena kesibukan ku sebagai dancer underground (dunia dance bawah tanah) ? Aku .. Aku bisa meninggalkannya untuk mu." Mohon Ho Seok terbata.

"Ani. Aku sudah bahagia oppa .. Tinggalkan aku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ku? Kau menyakiti perasaan ku .. Dengan membawa pacar simpanan mu ini dan lebih memilihnya!" Nada bicara Ho Seok lebih meninggi.

"Tutup mulut mu Jung Ho Seok!" Wanita tadi menampar pipi kanan Ho Seok, "Aku sudah lelah bersama mu! Aku lebih baik pergi bersama kekasih ku sekarang!"

Berakhir sudah. Ho Seok ditanggalkan oleh seseorang yang begitu dicintainya. Karena orang yang dicintainya lebih memilih bersama dengan orang lain. Tepat setelah memutuskannya dan memberikan tamparan telak baginya.

[ Jung Ho Seok's]

 **Beberapa tahun kemudian.**

Boy Group BTS ( 방탄소년단 ), yang begitu populer sejak debut mereka tahun 2013, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Tujuh namja dengan segudang talenta dan dan prestasinya, mampu memikat banyak kalangan. Ketujuh anggotanya yaitu, Kim Nam Joon (RM), Kim Seok Jin (Jin), Min Yoon Gi (Suga), Jung Ho Seok (J-Hope), Park Ji Min (Ji Min), Kim Tae Hyung (V), dan Jeon Jung Kook (Jung Kook). Kini mereka tengah bersenda gurau di dorm mereka yang nampak lenggang.

"Ahahaha!" Tawa menggelegar dari celah bibir setiap member, kecuali pemuda dengan Name Stage (nama panggung sebagai Idol), J-Hope.

"Ya! Ya! Apanya yang lucu eoh?!" Kesalnya.

"Ya ampun, Ho Seok-ah .. Kisah cinta mu benar benar lucu, haha." Jin, anggota tertua di group itu, tertawa terbahak setelah mendengar kisah cinta dong-saeng ( Panggilan untuk adik atau yang lebih muda) nya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau melepaskannya dengan mudah sih?" Maknae (anggota termuda) digroup, Jungkook, membuka suaranya.

"Huft .. Aku .. Hanya tidak bisa berbuat apa apa saat itu."

Ji Min menjentikan jarinya kedepan, "Setuju! Jika aku berada diposisi Ho Seok-hyung saat itu, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Itu hanya karena kalian yang terlalu lemah pada cinta." Cibir Yoon Gi.

"Ah, namja (laki laki) seperti mu tahu apa tentang cinta!" Tae Hyung ikut mencibir.

"Benar .. Bahkan bukannya Yoon Gi- Hyung pernah menulis surat cinta hanya untuk dibacakan diradio .. Tanpa berniat memberikannya pada si pujaan hati." Nam Joon memberikan umpan mutlak untuk seorang Min Yoon Gi.

"Ya! Dasar dong-saeng sekya (brengsek) ! Cepat pergi ke kamar kalian! Jangan bahas ini." Kesal Yoon Gi sembari berlalu dari ruang tengah.

"Haha .. Yoon Gi-hyung! Apa kau malu?!" Teriak Jung Kook.

"Diam!"

"Haha!" Tawa mereka kembali keluar.

Ho Seok memandang Hyung dan Dong-saeng nya dengan wajah yang begitu ceria. Dia benar benar bersyukur karena bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Akan jadi apa dia jika tidak bertemu mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi untuk membaca beberapa surat yang diberi fans saat Fansign tadi." Ho Seok segera berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Ada tiga pucuk surat dari penggemarnya yang mereka berikan secara langsung, dan Ho Seok akan selalu mengingat wajah mereka. Ho Seok tersenyum senang sembari membaca kata perkata dan baris perbaris surat yang diberikan untuk nya. Untung surat yang diberikan kepadanya merupakan surat berbahasa Korea, itu akan lebih memudahkannya dalam memahami isi surat ini.

"Mereka benar benar manis .. Ah, Armyy. (Panggilan untuk penggemar BTS)" Gumam Ho Seok.

 _Ho Seok POV_

"Mereka benar benar manis .. Ah, Armyy." Gumam ku.

Tentu saja aku tidak asal bergumam, karena apa yang ditulis mereka benar benar membuat senyum mengembang diwajah ku. Pertama surat dengan warna Jingga pastel yang mengeluh karena jam belajar nya ditambah sehingga tidak terlalu bisa untuk fokus berfangirling lebih lama lagi. Haha, kau harus dengarkan kata eomma (Ibu) mu gadis nakal, aku akan tetap disini saat kau kembali. Si pemilik surar Jingga pastel ini menyerukan lagu kesukaannya di lagu terbaru kami, dia bilang sangat menyukai lagu Pied Piper karena lagu itu benar benar cocok untuk keadaannya saat ini. Haha, ada ada saja.

Masih dengan senyum mengembang, aku beralih pada surat dengan warna biru langit. Namanya Choi Dong Ra, wanita berusia karir berusia 25 tahun ini telah menyukai kami sejak kami debut. Ah dia manis sekali, mengingatkan ku untuk selalu memakai mantel dan membawa hotpack ditengah cuaca dingin Seoul. Memintaku untuk tidur lebih awal dan berlatih dengan baik. Bahkan ia juga menyuruhku untuk memakan makanan yang sehat. Ah Noona (panggilan untuk pria pada wanita yang lebih tua), kau terlihat dewasa sekali. Tentu saja, tentu saja aku akan dengan senang hati melakukan itu semua, terimakasih.

Uhm, surat kali ini berwarna ungu, dan sama seperti pengirim pertama, tidak ada nama yang dicantumkan disini. Aku segera mengeluarkan kertas didalamnya, membaca baris perbaris Han-Gul (sebutan untuk alpabet Korea) yang begitu rapih disini. Mata ku terkadang membola saat membacanya, bahkan bergerak tak tentu karena gelisah. Kedua lengan ku tanpa ku minta meremat erat kertas yang ku pegang. Bahkan kini keringat telah meluncur bebas di pelipis ku. Sial, sebenarnya siapa gadis yang mengirimi ku surat ini.

Kertas tadi terlepas dari lengan ku, kini aku sepenuhnya menjatuhkan punggung ku pada kursi yang ku duduki. Rasanya tubuhku kian melemas, ada rasa gelisah yang kini mengacaukan pikiran ku. Bukan, itu bukan surat terror dari anti fans. Mungkin kita biasa menyebutnya, sesaeng Fan. Tapi .. Bagaimana bisa? Apa tujuannya menceritakan masa lalu ku? Dan bagaimana dia bisa tahu kisah itu? Apa dia merupakan salah satu penggemar ku di Dance Underground?

 _Ho Seok POV End._

[ Jung Ho Seok's]

Aladin Fansign.

Ho Seok nampak diam ditempat duduknya, matanya kini dengan aktf melihat ke kursi penggemarnya. Mencari kesana kemari sosok yang ia yakini adalah pemilik surat ungu kemarin. Tidak ada, gadis bersurai hitam legam itu tak lagi ada. Ho Seok menghembuskan napasnya kasar, kenapa surat itu terus mengganggu pikirannya? Tsk, ini merepotkan.

Seseorang menyenggol pundak Ho Seok dengan pundaknya, "Hei Ho Seok-ah, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Ho Seok menengokan kepalanya kekanan, tepat dimana hyung tertuanya duduk, "Ani-yo. Aku .. Hanya sedikit mengantuk."

"Jangan berbohong, jika ada sesuatu .. Katakan ok." Ujar Jin.

"Tentu saja Hyung." Ho Seok tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya.

"J-Hope oppa! Kau tampan!" Seru seorang penggemar dari kursinya, nyaris berteriak.

Ho Seok yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh kecil, segera ia menarik mic nya. "Ya tentu saja, terimakasih. Apa kalian senang dengan style ku di comeback kali ini?"

Sontak seluruh army dalam ruang fansign segera menyerukan satu kata, "Nde (Iya) !!"

"Ahaha, Gomapda. (Terimakasih)"

Fansign pun berjalan dengan lancar hari ini. Para member segera berbalik menuju ruangan mereka untuk segera kembali ke dorm. Ho Seok sedikit kecewa, gadis pemberi kertas ungu itu tidak hadir hari ini. Tentu saja Jung Ho Seok, apa yang kau pikirkan? Datang satu kali di Fansign itu sudah sebuah keberuntungan, apa yang kau harapkan?

"Ya, kapan? Aku masih sibuk akhir akhir ini."

Ho Seok diam didepan pintu masuk ruangan mereka, memperhatikan hyung tertuanya yang kini tengah menelepon entah dengan siapa.

"Ok, apa Eun Kwang hyung bisa? Ku dengar BTOB akan segera melangsungkan comeback." Ungkap Jin.

"Ah nde nde, arraseo (baiklah), Senin nanti. Ku tutup." Jin mengakhiri panggilannya, dan segera berbalik.

"Omo-na (Seruan keterjutan) !" Serunya terkejud.

"Ya! Jung Ho Seok! Kau mengagetkan ku!"

Ho Seok yang sebelumnya terkejud dengan seruan Jin kini hanya terkekeh geli, "Jeongmal-lo? (Benarkah?) Mianhae (maafkan aku) .."

"Huh, teruslah tertawa kuda." Dengus Jin dan segera memasuki ruagannya.

"Ya! Hyung, berhentilah memanggilku kuda." Rengek Ho Seok.

Jin memandangnya sekilas, "Terserah saja."

Jin kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada handphone kesayangannya dengan satu lengannya yang sibuk memegang ayam bbq yang menejer belikan untuk mereka. Ho Seok ikut mendudukan diriya disamping namja dengan julukan World Wide Handsome itu. Memandang sekitarnya. Para member sedang sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka masing masing. Nam Joon nampak sibuk betkutat dengan handphone dan earphone nya. Yoon Gi sedang sibuk dialam bawahnya, atau bisa kita sebut tidur. Tae Hyun kini tengah membersihkan riasan make up nya yang dibantu oleh staf perusahaan. Sedangkan Ji Min dan Jung Kook, mereka tengah berisik sedari tadi, apalagi jika bikan karena Ji Min yang menggangu kegiatan sang maknae bermain game. Sejujurnya suasana ini cukup aneh, mengingat biasanya Ho Seok lah yang selalu berisik.

"Hyung." Ho Seok menyenggol kecil pundak lebar Hyung tertuanya.

"Apa eoh? Aku sibuk .. Jika ingin bermain main, sana deng—"

Ucapan Jin terpotong, atau lebih tepatnya dipotong seenak jidat oleh si Main Dancer. "Bukan itu, tsk!"

"Lalu apa?" Jin menatapnya jengah.

"Strongest Idol, squed mu itu akan kembali kumpulkan?" Tanya Ho Seok, tentu saja itu merupakan hasil curi pendengarannya tadi.

"Lalu apa? Kau mau ikut?" Jin masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Ho Seok kini telah menampilkan senyum kelewat lebarnya.

"Ano .. (Itu) .. Apa kalian akan berkumpul di Dorm BAP?" Tanya Ho Seok yang sukses membuat fokus Jin teralihkan padanya.

"Ani, kami akan berkumpul di Dorm Vixx." Jawabnya sesuai dengan yang Young Jae katakan lewat telepon tadi. "Wae? Kau .. Ah aku tau! Kau ingin menemui Jun Hong ya?"

"Benar! Ku kira kau akan berkumpul disana."

"Tak masalah, kita bisa pergi bersama kesana, sekalian aku menjemput Young Jae. Tapi .. Memangnya kau sudah bilang pada Jun Hong?" Jin kini kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Aku akan bicara nanti, hari senin ya, baiklah!"

Choi Jun Hong, atau yang biasa disebut Zelo ini merupakan maknae dari group B.A.P yang satu tahun diatas mereka, sunbae (senior) mereka. Ho Seok dan Jun Hong memang cukup dekat, walaupun Jun Hong masih dua tahun lebih muda dari pada dirinya. Mereka dekat karena mereka memasuki sekolah Dance yang sama selama di Gwang-Ju. Di dunia Dance underground pun mereka saling mengenal, tak heran jika mereka kini cukup berteman dekat sebagai sesama idol.

"Apa kau ingin menceritakan hal yang mengganngu pikiran mu sejak kemarin? Kenapa tidak pada kami?" Jin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone.

"Ah, bukan seperti itu, karena ini tentang diriku dan Gwang-Ju .. Kupikir Jun Hong akan lebih cepat mengerti." Jelas Ho Seok.

"Eoh, aku mengerti." Jawab Jin pendek. Sungguh, entah karena lelah atau apa, tapi melihat duo berisik seperti Ho Seok dan Jin diam seperti jni rasanya cukup menggelikan.

"Ho Seok - Hyung, kini giliran mu!" Seru Tae Hyung yang telah melepas semua riasannya.

"Ok!"

[TBC]


End file.
